


Highlights of Early Spring

by mercyluv



Category: Original Work
Genre: Asian Character(s), M/M, Major Original Character(s), Original Character(s), Original work - Freeform, POV Original Character
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 13:59:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16097060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercyluv/pseuds/mercyluv
Summary: La relación que Sasaya Koizumi recuerda con Fumihiro Shimizu está llena de espejos.  ¿Qué recuerda exactamente antes de convertirse en el asistente de Mr. C?





	Highlights of Early Spring

—¿Cómo me veo?— Aunque tenía la boca ensangrentada y el cabello deshecho por los que lo golpearon, el muchacho todavía podía hablar. Estaba en el suelo, justo afuera de la reja de la entrada y cuando se enderezó, Sasaya pensó que tendría los ojos nublados y ensangrentados. Pero no. Tenía una mirada brillante y particular que tomó más que la buena voluntad de Sasaya. Hasta sonreía. Lo había visto antes en el receso y entre los pasillos cuando practicaba el piano y la guitarra. Era talentoso y movía los dedos con tanta gracia que hipnotizaba a todos los que le ponían atención. 

Así también Sasaya había escuchado los rumores. Las palabras instigan a la violencia y esta no era excepción. Sin perder tiempo, se agachó para quitarle los papeles de encima y recoger sus cosas. El chico del suelo se mordió la mejilla.

—Horrible.— Sasaya contestó. Lo tomó de la mano para que se levantara con él. Cojeó. Lo habían golpeado terriblemente y tenía suerte de que los responsables habían sido un montón de un montón de cobardes o a él le hubiera pasado lo mismo.  El peso del jovencito le cayó por todo el cuerpo pero lo sostuvo bien con una mano sobre el estómago. Gimió de dolor. Sasaya pasó saliva. 

—Me imaginé...— Caminaron juntos, pero en silencio. La escuela estaba vacía entonces lo único que se escuchaba era la voz rota y adolorida del jovencito que Sasaya acostaba en la camilla. Quería irse, pero con los ojos, el chico le pidió que no se fuera y tomó sus palabras hasta el fondo del corazón. No se separaría de su lado hasta que llegara la ambulancia y mientras tanto, se grabaría en la memoria el sonido de su llanto, de la sangre y del dolor. El corazón le golpeó el pecho como un auto que choca a velocidad. No cabía duda: estaba enamorado.

 

xxx

 

Otra vez no había dormido. Había llegado a su departamento a platicar, pero estaba cabeceando sobre la mesa del _ kotatsu _ , balbuceando sobre tareas pendientes, ensayos, grabaciones y pláticas. Las apariciones en la televisión lo habían dejado agotado. Trabajar y estudiar no era fácil, pero con la popularidad que se había cargado al ser actor era todavía más evidente. Todos querían una entrevista, un instante en su podcast, en su show, en su programa de variedades... Le costaba más de lo que podía pagar y ahora estaba ahí, debiendo las horas de sueño. Sasaya parpadeó para aclarar la mirada que se había vuelto cristalina y espesa con el recuerdo de otros días peores.

Las ojeras de Fumihiro estaban más marcadas que la última vez que lo vio pero no estaba ahí para señalárselo porque no le haría caso y su falta de sueño era lo único en lo que no podía forzar a Fumihiro.  _ “Si viviéramos juntos...” _ un temblor le colmó la espalda. Se aclaró la garganta y se concentró en pelar la mandarina que tenía en las manos.

El invierno había llegado antes de la cuenta a Tokio y para la nula capacidad preventiva de Fumihiro, Sasaya le había permitido entrar a su departamento y casi por añadidura, ahora estaba compartiendo el  _ kotatsu _ con él. Era de esperarse, pero no le molestaba. Quería ser un apoyo, alguien a quien pudiera pedirle ayuda. Quería  _ servirle _ .

Eso de estar en universidades distintas y no estar con él todos los días lo volvía loco. Hubiera querido dejarlo todo para ser su manager, pero la presión de completar su carrera también estaba encima de él. Además, Sasaya sabía que su amigo era testarudo e insistente, no dejaría que usara su tiempo así, tampoco soltaría una idea solamente por capricho. La obsesión lo había llevado a donde estaba, a esa mesa y a ese punto en donde su cuerpo estaba desfalleciendo.

—¿Viste el especial del mes pasado?

—Sí, sí lo vi.— Sasaya terminó de pelar la mandarina y la partió en trozos para alimentar a Fumihiro quien ya lo estaba esperando con la boca abierta. Cuando los dedos le tocaban los labios, una emoción conocida le llenaba el espíritu. Sasaya carraspeó.

—¿Te gustó?— Hiro preguntó, todavía masticando. Su amigo respondió asintiendo levemente, los ojos postrándose en la ventana de su pequeño departamento. Hizo que su cabello largo y blanco paseara por su espalda, perfilándolo.

—Me alegra, me alegra mucho.

Fue lo último que escuchó antes de una serie de ronquidos leves externaran su profundo cansancio y llenaran la habitación con su quejido constante. Con cuidado, Sasaya se movió del  _ kotatsu _ para buscar en la mochila de su amigo la computadora en donde (esperaba) guardaba las notas de clase. Trabajaría en los ensayos de sus materias en silencio y por el resto de la tarde, dejó a Fumihiro descansar. Así como aquella vez en la enfermería de la escuela, no se separó de su lado. Cualquiera diría que era un tonto, pero a él le gustaba entregarse a la idea de un amor que era lo único que le daba felicidad.

Sasaya se ató a las posibilidades de un futuro incierto cuando cayeron los primeros copos de nieve.

 

xxx

 

Después de tantos años, Sasaya nunca supo decir qué le había dolido más; que Fumihiro le contara sobre su novio nuevo en la universidad o que meses después le comentara que iba a mudarse a Korea. Pensó que esas molestias desaparecerían con los meses o con el esfuerzo de una mente más entregada al trabajo y a los deberes diarios, pero en las televisiones estaba siempre su cara. La costaba acostumbrarse a la idea de que no volvería a verlo y después de unas semanas se convenció que tampoco lo contactaría. 

Era horrible ver entrevistas y darse cuenta que su manager hacía un terrible trabajo. Sonreía de la manera en que lo hacía cuando estaba nervioso. Se acariciaba la nuca, los cabellos del fleco y el brazo izquierdo, síntomas que aparecían en orden cuando no podía mantener su cabeza en calma. Era evidente. ¿No lo veía? Además de todo, tenía los ojos cansados y hundidos. A Sasaya solo le quedaba morderse los labios y ver cómo se iba consumiendo. El día en que se halló gritándole a la televisión, decidió que tenía que tomar medidas. Fumihiro lo había olvidado y así él también iba a despedirse de todo lo que habían sido.

¿Qué era eso exactamente? 

Nada. 

Sasaya nunca se confesó ni pensó hacerlo porque había algo en sentirse detrás de las sombras, en la expectativa y en las acciones, que lo convenció que no tenía que decir las cosas. Demostrárselo era suficiente para él y así había sido hasta que se marchó. 

Cuando terminó el tercer año, la frustración había tomado una nueva forma. A pesar de tener un trabajo de ensueño como jefe del departamento de contaduría, Sasaya se sentía más vacío que nunca. Las consecuencias del amor unilateral al que tanto le había apostado, se incrementaron con el tiempo y se volvieron tan terribles como la ola de un tsunami. Estaba condenado a enfrentarse a ese dolor día con día. De él dependía sobrevivir o ahogarse.

Adoptó a su gato a principios del cuarto año, cuando la soledad se amontonó en su departamento. Pensó que se trataba de elegir el que más le gustaba, pero Jjajjangmyeon lo eligió a él. Los ojos verdes esmeralda de ese gato negro lo convencieron de su profunda gentileza y cuando llegó a casa, en lugar de esconderse como le dijeron que lo haría; durmió pegado al estómago de Sasaya. Durante los inviernos, su compañía en el kotatsu fue la primera en sustituir la de Fumihiro. 

El sexto año pasó con relativa facilidad, con citas y encuentros casuales que lo hicieron sentirse normal otra vez. Las cosas estaban bien, acomodadas y estables.

 

Eso al menos, hasta que recibió la llamada.

 

—¿Sasaya?

La voz de Fumihiro se escuchaba tan normal, como si hubieran hablado la noche anterior. Su primer instinto fue colgar y hacer como si la llamada fuera un error pero jjajjangmyeon se frotó contra sus piernas, levantó la cabeza y lo vio a los ojos. Quería que hiciera algo diferente.

—…¿Cómo conseguiste mi número?

—Ouch...— Fumihiro rió del otro lado de la línea, Sasaya olvidó cómo respirar. 

—Pensé que te daría más gusto escucharme, aunque la verdad me da algo de vergüenza. Hubiera querido contactarte antes.

Sí. Sasaya también sintió lo mismo. Aunque las piernas estaban por dejarse caer, se mantuvo de pie para recibir las palabras de Hiro con todos los huesos de su cuerpo.

—Estaré en Tokio mañana. ¿Quieres ir a cenar?

—¿No estarás muy ocupado con tus grabaciones?

Silencio, Sasaya entendió la respuesta casi inmediatamente.

—No, de hecho quería proponerte algo.

—¿Algo?

—Sí. 

—¿No me dirías aquí?

—Prefiero hacerlo en persona, además, quería verte.

Sasaya se puso una mano en el corazón. Habían pasado seis años, pero todavía tenía poder sobre él. Aceptó.

—¡Genial!— Hiro gritó, Sasaya muy sabiamente había apartado el auricular de su oído.

—Te veo mañana.

Colgaron con los planes establecidos como la hora y el lugar. Sasaya pensó que tendría energías para escribirlo en su agenda, pero se hundió en el sillón. Jjajjangmyeon se acostó a su lado. Tardó en convencerse que esto no había sido una visión cruel de un deseo profundo que ya no podría arrancarse del alma jamás.

 

xxx

 

—¿Qué te hiciste en el cabello?— Los saludos, a este punto estaban de más. Llegó a la hora que le dijo, pero Fumihiro estaba esperándolo. Aunque su puntualidad era impresionante, lo que lo silenció fue la pregunta. Sasaya rió, pero no le respondió. El problema fue cuando Hiro sonrió con la mirada entrecerrada y la mano como base para la barbilla. Se perfilaba muy bien. Sasaya tuvo que poner los ojos en el mantel.

—Te lo cortaste...me gustaba mucho cuando lo tenías largo.

Sasaya carraspeó para ignorar el sonrojo que se había entintado en las mejillas. 

—Entonces, ¿tu propuesta...?

—Ah, sí.— Fumihiro le acercó una carpeta y Sasaya, curioso, la abrió casi al instante. Los datos que le mostraba estaban acomodados a la perfección. Sabía que Fumihiro Shimizu tenía varios negocios. Que su trabajo como actor le dio la capacidad de empezar su propia empresa de maquillaje y cuidado de la piel así como de una línea de ropa. Se había mantenido constante con los años, casi sin caídas en el mercado. Asintió al terminar de leer la información. Era casi como si él mismo hubiera hecho el informe. Al menos Hiro había aprendido algo de él. 

—Me alegra ver que tus negocios van bien. Tus ganancias van al alza. ¿Porqué me enseñas esto?

—Quiero abrir una empresa y me gustaría que tú seas parte de mi equipo.

—¿Me quieres como tu contador?

—No.— Sasaya se congeló. La felicidad infectó su cabeza. —Quiero que seas mi asistente personal.

Tomó una pausa para desacelerar su corazón. La sonrisa de Hiro era contagiosa, alarmantemente brillante: hermosa. Estaba cegándolo pero ¿era lo que en verdad quería? ¿estar ahí a su merced, ayudarlo en lo que necesitara? Buscó un hueco en el corazón para esconderse y le dio un trago a su bebida sin alcohol. Una mente despejada era una mente ideal.

—Hay personas mejor calificadas para eso.— Dijo, luego de haberse mordido la lengua. —Por ejemplo, tu manager.

Fumihiro ladeó su cabeza. No le respondió con la rapidez que Sasaya esperaría. Había algo que no le había dicho.

—Ya...Ya no tengo contrato con esa empresa.— Dolor, Sasaya se lo vio encima de las expresiones. Hasta la manera en que bebía sin verlo a los ojos hablaba por él. No era solo eso. Asumió un par de cosas que encendieron las velas de la esperanza en el pecho, pero hizo lo posible para dejar eso de lado. Ahora mismo tenía que pensarlo bien. ¿Quería hacerse esto otra vez? El contador buscó palabras en lo que se enjuagaba la boca con el cóctel. 

—Hiro, ya tengo un buen trabajo. ¿Por qué aceptaría tu propuesta?

El actor, sonriente, se recargó en la mesa y volvió a entrecerrar los ojos. Para Sasaya, esto era lo equivalente a un golpe bajo.

—…¿Porfavor? — El contador logró pasarse el trago de su vaso, pero eso no había sido todo. Hiro se recargargó en la silla del restaurante después de haberse reído. Tenía una postura diferente, como si aceptara sinceramente su rechazo. 

—La verdad es que tienes un punto Sasaya. Estoy pidiendo mucho de ti. La empresa tendría sede en Corea, entonces también te pediría que te mudaras. Quizás estoy siendo demasiado injusto, pero si tengo que ser sincero...vine a Tokio solo para esto.— Se encontraron en un instante donde no había nadie más que ellos dos. Sasaya lo observó bien, otra vez con la sonrisa de siempre. Vulnerable y herido como cuando lo recogió aquella tarde después de la escuela. Como siempre, trataba de sobrellevarlo todo por su cuenta.

—No puedo imaginarme a nadie más a mi lado si no eres tú.

Callados, ambos dejaron que la información se asentara en el ambiente. Se enfocaron en beber de lo que tenían en la mesa, en comer lo que justo el mesero había dejado frente a ellos. Aún así, bocado a bocado, Sasaya no había apartado la mirada de la cara de su amigo. 

Tardó en responderle pero cuando lo hizo, el restaurante entero volteó a ver a la mesa donde ambos compartían la cena por la celebración fugaz y nada disimulada de Fumihiro. Sasaya pasó el resto de la cena sonriente y mustio en lo que su amigo platicaba lo que había hecho durante estos años. No había vuelta atrás, aunque pudo haberlo hecho. Para alguien como Sasaya, era bastante frustrante saber que no importaba lo que quería proponerle, desde el instante en que colgaron estaba convencido en que iba a decirle que sí. 

**Author's Note:**

> BUENO pues estos son mis OCs, el Fumihiro y el Sasaya quienes tienen una relación tormentosa pero que me encanta. Perdóname madre por esta vida loca. Espero escribir más de ellos en el futuro ;_; los amo.  
> Gracias por leer!


End file.
